Image processing is a method of converting an image into digital form and performing some operations on it, in order to get an enhanced image or to extract some useful information from the image. Image processing is a type of signal dispensation in which, input is an image or a photograph and output may be an enhanced image or characteristics associated with the input image. Usually image processing system treats images as two dimensional objects while applying already set image processing methods onto them.
Generally, servers and/or computing systems present in service domains such as banks, mobile service providers, and government agencies/authorities find it very difficult to detect and retrieve required information from a faulty image, such as a photograph of a government issued identification card, received from a user. In such cases, a manual verification of the faulty images is performed to retrieve the required information and to input the information to the concerned servers and/or computing systems. However, the manual verification of the images is time consuming and the retrieved information is prone to human errors. Hence, there is a need for correcting and processing the faulty images before sending the images for automatic retrieval of information.
The conventional techniques for correcting and processing a faulty image perform visual inspection of the faulty images for comparing the current images taken in real-time with a set of old images to assess change in the object. However, the conditions under which the current images are acquired affect the ability to obtain an accurate comparison. Specifically, such methods of assessing an image do not take into consideration, the factors such as image alignment, missing areas/edges/corners in the image, and color and texture of the image and its background which may lead to inaccuracies.
The issues typically faced in processing an image are detecting boundary of the image when background of the image and the captured image have similar color and texture, and identifying a missing edge and/or corners in the captured image.